FOR HIM
by Lybhi
Summary: Kicked off from sseason 7 x 19. Bonnie doesn't want to die not just for enzo but for HIM. It clearly isn't Damon, so WHO IS HE? #BONENZO
1. Chapter 1

**_This story picks up from season seven episode nineteen. If you haven't watch it, go do that before reading this. This idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it out. It's a short story and if I get enough reviews, I'd continue it and if not... "shrug shoulders". I'm a Bamon fan but lately I haven't been feeling Bamon and Bonenzo is growing on me pretty fast. I ship almost everyone with bonnie because she's just that shippable...not sure if that's a word but yeah. Enjoy and stay blessed._**

* * *

 ** _I won't give up on us,_**

 ** _even if the skies get rough,_**

 ** _I'm giving you all my love,_**

 ** _I'm still looking up._**

 ** _Jason Mraz._**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE._**

"I can't die Enzo, I can't and I don't want to" she sobbed into his shirt as the lay cuddled up on the couch in the cabin that has been her home for the last three years.

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair "don't worry love, you are not going to die" he put his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up so she could see his face. "I'll fix this Bonnie, I promise you that. We'll beat this together. I won't let you die, you hear me love".

She nodded her head but she kept talking "He needs me, I need him and you. I can't leave him, not now and I don't want to leave you too. I can't leave you both, I have to stay alive for him, for you. You understand right"?

"I do love, believe me I do and I'm sorry I should have known better".

"this isn't your fault, you protected me, all you wanted was to keep me safe and you did...you still are. I just...I just" she sobbed harder and Enzo held her tight.

"He needs me Enzo, he needs me" she kept chanting as she cried and that was all Damon heard as he walked into the cabin and watched his sometimes friend and best friend who hates his gut right now.

He watched as Enzo shushed her and rubbed her back but she kept chanting he needs me until she fell quite. Enzo carried her to the bedroom, laid her on the bed and stayed with her until she stopped moving. He walked back into the living room to find Damon with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He filled them both and handed Enzo one while he drank the other.

"Thanks mate" Enzo said as he brought the glass to his mouth.

"he needs me" Damon said looking at Enzo with confusion written all over his face.

"what"?

"she kept saying he needs me...was she talking about me? I thought she hated my guts"

Enzo laughed but it was more of a scoff "Don't flatter yourself mate, not everything is about you and she doesn't hate you, she's just angry".

"so who needs her then? Definitely not Matt, Alaric nor Stefan. So what is she talking about Enzo".

"Not that it's any of your business mate but it's no one. She's just tired". He put his glass down on the table "I'm gonna go check up on her, make sure she's okay before getting back on the road to hunt down Rena's vampires".

"wait" Damon said before stepping in front of him. " we're going to leave her here so that your crazy cousin could find her".

"In case you haven't notice Damon, she's tired and the pill doesn't wear off for another nine hours. So until then, I suggest you let me do what I have to do so we could get back before then". He said before walking away.

He kissed Bonnie's hair and lips before whispering "we'll be right back love" to her. He left the cabin with Damon in his car. He just wanted this all to be over already, hopefully they can fix things before it's too late. He refused to watch the woman he loves die. Better someone else, even him than her. He needed her even more than blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your encouragement and happy new month. This is the next instalment, hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Criticism? Let it all be known. Enjoy...**

* * *

 ** _The difference between you and I damon is that,_**

 ** _I made a mistake but you made a choice._**

 ** _You lefft, but I was there._**

 ** _Enzo_**.

 **CHAPTER TWO.**

 _"I can't...no more please, I just can't" she cried out. She was laying on a bed on an old apartment drenched in sweat you'd think she just had her bath._

 _"you have to, you're doing great" the elderly woman in front her said calmly._

 _"No I can't, I can't anymore...I'm just tried, so tired" she painted 'I just want to sleep..."_

 _"come on love, you can do this. I know you can, you just have to try harder. You are Bonnie Bennett love, you almost took out an original hybrid, you took out Silas, you saved Elena over and over again. You are the reason all your friends from that bloody town are still walking around, you are the reason and that I'm still here. You fought so hard that even death couldn't hold you down, you can do this, you have to for him" Enzo said to Bonnie and she nodded regaining her confidence._

 _"Yes I can and I will'_

 _"that's it love" he said_

 _Ahhh bonnie screamed, she screamed so loud and hard that all the windows in the apartments shattered, the bulbs exploded and the elderly woman shook in fear._

 _"you're alright love, don't be frightened " Enzo said as he compelled her and she repeated it._

 _She got back to her work and told them both that Bonnie is almost there._

 _"one more time" she told Bonnie and Bonnie complied as she cried out._

 _"it's done" she told the couple as she smiled happily._

 _"I'm so proud of you love" Enzo told Bonnie with a kiss._

Bonnie woke up from her sleep and looked at the clock on the wall, it was five o'clock in the morning. She had slept for five hours so she had four hours before the spell wears off and before Enzo and Damon got back. She picked up the burner phone she had kept away in time of need. She dialled the number she had memorized and after a few ring, the person on the other end picked up with "hello".

"if I'm to do this for you, I need to know that you actually have a cure ready and that it's effective".

"Bonnie Bennett...I'm glad you called. So what changed your mind and does Lorenzo know about your decision "? She asked.

"cut the crap Alex and answer the damn question" Bonnie all but screamed into the phone.

"well..."

"it a yes or no question Alex, not rocket science and I need you to be honest".

"it's complicated, we are still working on it and we need Rena but you already know that".

"this is useless, gotta go"

"Bonnie wait...You don't have that long, you're dying and I can help you. All you have to do is bring in Rena and we'll figure out the cure while you work on breaking the spell".

"why should I believe You, give me one reason why"?

"because we both have something to lose. You can chose to help me to help you or you can choose to die. It's your choice".

"I'll get back to you" and with that she cut the call then sigh.

She looked down at her hand there's another gash and she felt tired, like she had been running marathon. She left the room and went into the place Rena was held up. She saw her sitting in a corner like a scared little kid.

"do you want something to eat or drink" she asked as she sat one the other side of the wall facing Rena.

"please" was her reply. Bonnie got up and came back with a sandwich and water. She gave it to Rena and went back to where she was previously seated.

"there has to be something...something that I can do" she asked desperately.

"I told them already, there's nothing I can do to help you but Damon has a plan. We transfer my life to yours, something that you have an experience with".

"I'll become a vampire hunter, spend the rest of my life chasing vampires around the globe".

"pretty much".

"I can't do that, I don't want that life. I did it before, it was and is one of the most miserable moments of my life" she got up "I'll leave you to it" she said before walking out.

Once inside, she picked up her phone and called Caroline "hey care"

"Bonnie, how have you been"?

"I've hard better days".

"me too...Stefan showed up"

"how you coping and how's alaric and the kids"?

"they're fine and the kids missed you".

"I miss them too but you didn't answer my question".

"I don't know Bonnie, I don't even know how I feel right now...I just don't wanna think about it right now".

"Take your time care and take care of yourself, you deserve to be happy".

"thanks Bonnie".

"you know me. I'll talk to you later" She hung up and sighed. She was hoping to tell Caroline about her impeding death but now doesn't seem like a good time. One more call to make.

"Hey Matty"

"Bonnie, how are you girl? Still in that hellhole"?

"Nah, I got out yesterday. How have you been though"?

"I've been ok, I miss you bon" he said sadly.

"me too Matty, me too. There's something i meed to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't freak out"

"what's going on bon"?

"promise me"

"okay".

"I'm. ...I'm dying Matt".


	3. Chapter 3

Note: on TVD, Bonnie and Enzo have only been together a year but in my story, it's been two years. Enjoy the chapter...hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Let your thoughts be known.

I know there are so many questions concerning the baby, if there is a baby, dead or alive? All question would be answered in due time. I don't want to give the answers away just yet. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

 **P.S: I need a beta if anyone is interested, please and thank you.**

* * *

 _ **You came into my life Unwanted,**_

 _ **Your love for me Unwarranted,**_

 _ **This beautiful gift of life Unconditional,**_

 _ **My feeling for you Unexplainable,**_

 _ **Your thoughts towards me Unfailing,**_

 _ **But in all of this, our love was Unexpected.**_

 _ **Lybhi.**_

 **CHAPTER THREE.**

"what? How much time do we have left before...you know"? Damon asked trying to be as subtle as possible even though Enzo could hear him thanks to his vampire hearing.

"Three days... maybe five, I don't know really. What I do know is she doesn't have that much time". Reyna replied. Damon cut the line off and walked towards the car where Enzo was waiting.

"we're heading back to the cabin first, the pills would soon wear off, I have to make sure she's alright" Enzo told him as he sat upright and looked out the window.

"okay buddy and while we're there, I'll give Alaric, Caroline, Stefan even Matt a call. They might all hate me right now but Bonnie could use their help and if we're to finish off Rayna's list in two to three days, we'll need all the help we can get". He waited for a reply from Enzo but he said nothing.

Even though Enzo was right beside him, his mind was far away. He was back at the cabin, to the night that changed not just his life but Bonnie's too.

* * *

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _He walked into the cabin and locked the door quietly so he wouldn't spook her. It's been three months since their first official date. He was meant to be doing some research for Alex but he had finished earlier than he thought he would, so he decided to surprise his girlfriend. He could hear her breathing from the room and he walked towards it._**

 ** _Bonnie was in the bathroom standing in from of the full length mirror in just her undies checking herself out._**

 ** _"you look absolutely stunning love" he said to her as he walked in. Bonnie smiled watching him through the mirror as he came closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her ear and back._**

 ** _Bonnie rested the back of her head on his chest as she revel in his embrace. "not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be at work".?_**

 ** _"true my love but I finished earlier than I thought, so I decided to surprise you. Surprise". She smiled then her face turned serious. "what's going on love"?_**

 ** _"I haven't been feeling great for a couple of days and I didn't get my period so I took a test" she watched his face through the mirror trying to see his reaction but the was none, his expression was nothing...just blank._**

 ** _"and"?_**

 _ **"I'm...I'm pregnant". He pulled back from her then laughed.**_

 _ **"oh love, that was a really good one. You almost had me there".**_

 _ **"Enzo" she said in her I'm deadly serious voice.**_

 _ **"oh...h..how"?**_

 _ **"you need me to explain the birds and bees to you"?**_

 _ **"no, I meant I can't father a child...remember"?**_

 _ **"well you did and I don't know how it happened except if you're calling me a cheat and a liar".**_

 _ **"Bonnie no, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just a tad confused and surprised is all". He said as he pulled her body close to his once again.**_

 _ **"that makes us both" she relied.**_

 _ **End.**_

* * *

"we're here" Damon said as he turned the engine off. Enzo looked out to the cabin before turning back to Damon.

"thanks mate and even though Bonnie is angry with you, she does appreciate the effort" he said before getting out of the car and into the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, I know it's been a while but moving countries and starting over takes longer than imagined and work is not helping either.

Compliments of the seasoon to you all, and I wish you a prosperous New year in advance.

Enjoy the update and let your thoughts be known. Hate it? Love it? All opinions are welcomed.

P.s….. I need a beta if anyone is interested, please and thank you.

* * *

 ** _My life and my heart are entangled in yours,_**

 ** _Letting you go is the hardest thing I ever did,_**

 ** _I remember walking through those doors,_**

 ** _The pain I felt was worse than death._**

 ** _Might not feel like it,_**

 ** _But everything I do…..i do for you._**

 ** _For you, I will keep fighting,_**

 ** _Lybhi_**

 _ **Chapter Four : All My Love.**_

 _Even though she was exhausted, tired and spent the joy she felt was indescribable. He was the most beautiful being she had ever laid her eyes on. He was wrapped in a white blanket, smiling in his sleep with head full of dark curls._

 _"He is beautiful love" Enzo said with his hand on her back watching their son. He was so content and somewhat enthralled. It still gets him watching his son because never in a million years did he think he'd be able to find love, friendship and family. He believed himself cursed after every shitty thing he had been through before and after becoming a vampire._

 _"Yours, mine but most of all…..he's ours". He said aloud._

 _She had not been paying much attention to her boyfriend because of the bundle of love and joy she held in her arms but his last words caught her attention and she looked up to him smiling "Ours….that he is. He looks just like you but he has my facial structure"._

 _"He does…..he's perfect, just like you my love"._

 _"do you have a name in mind"? she asked as she rested her back on his chest._

 _"Ethan"._

 _"Ethan….Ethan Rudy Bennett St John. You like"?_

 _"It's hmm….hmm. ouch" he said after being hit on his arm by Bonnie._

 _"It's what? Rudy was my Dad's name" she said in defence._

 _"I know that love and I'm sure your dad was a lovely man but you wouldn't want our kid to bullied in school for his name. kids can be really nasty"_

 _"I know that, I was in high school not too long ago. Its just that I wanted him to have my dads name._

 _"Then we have a name love. I'm sure he'll handle the bullies just fine because he's got you for a mum"._

 _"And you for a dad"_

 _"True" he replied with a kiss to her neck._

 **Present day**

He stood at the bathroom door watching her as she looked herself over in the mirror. It was like a déjà vu moment for him as he stood there. She was in a similar position the day he found out she was pregnant. She was beautiful and she is still but right now, all he feels for himself as he saw the ugly gash on her beautiful skin was anger, resentment and regret.

He walked towards her and stopped her from pulling her shirt to cover herself up after noticing him there.

"Im so sorry love" he said in sadness. "This is all my fault, I did this to you".

"You know what" she said as she turned towards him, her face serious as she hit him on the chest with everything she's got and tears falling down her face "you're right, you did this. This is all your fault, you made me like this…you ruined everything. If only you didn't try to safe me, if only you didn't stay when my best friend just left me. If only you never loved me, if only you had just left me to be turned into a lab rat by your cousin….if only you had left me to die. If only….."

"Why? Why did you stay really? Why did you safe me?"

"Love we talked about this already…if anyone deserve saving it's you love. You gave yourself over and over again for us ungrateful fools, you deserve better than everyone of us" he moved closer to her " You deserve better than me"

"I do deserve you Enzo, I do deserve to be loved by you, I deserve not to be alone. I was ok with being alone and unhappy, I was ok with not being loved enough for the people I love and trust to abandon me but you changed all that for me, you loved me and you never stopped. You stood by me still and even with all this, you still look at me like I am the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and will ever see. I do deserve you, and we deserve to be happy….we deserve to be a family. I wish we could have all of that but we cant and I refuse to live hating and hunting the man I love the most because of what he is. I am going to fight for you, I will fight for him but mostly….. I'll be fighting for us"

He stroked her face and said "I'll be right beside you, fighting for you, for him but mostly for us. I love you"

"Now love, go get ready and wear something smashing" he told her with a kiss to the cheek.

"where are we going"?

"you'll find out when we get there….that's all I'm willing to say".

He walked out of the bathroom and out of their little room to make a call while she got herself ready. She took her time getting ready, taking care with her makeup and doing her hair.

She decided to wear one of the dresses Enzo loved to see her in. A plain body hugging tight fitting mini red lace dress that he had got her for her birthday last year.

"You look absolutely beautiful love" he said when he saw her walk out the room. He knew she was beautiful and even with everything going on right now, she looked more beautiful. The light shinning in the room couldn't out shine her because she wasn't like the light, she was the sun, his sun.

"If only I hadn't make plans, it'd be something different that we'll be doing right about now…..but this is important" he said as he placed soft kisses up and down her face.

"what could be more important than me, than this" she said as she pressed herself closer to him and kissed him so hard like her life depended on it.

"Hmmm…."was Enzo's reply as he grabbed her and pulled back "as much as I would love to do this, I have something planned".

"ok" she replied as she was led by Enzo out of their home and into the car.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised when she saw the car outside, it was Rolls Royce Ghost. Truth be told, she was gob smashed by the car, it looked better in reality than magazines r TV could do justice to. She wasn't much of a car person but she loved this car.

The driver who was standing by the door, opened the door for her as she got in with Enzo right behind. The interior was immaculate but the most beautiful thing about the car, was the man sitting beside her, looking at her like she has the answer to every problem in the world, looking at her like...

"Magic" Enzo said aloud as if reading her thoughts.

"What"? She asked.

"You...you're magic love".

"That I am" she replied with a smile.

"Come on love, we're here" He told her as he got off the seat and out the car.

"Already, that was quick. Is the driver on weed or the place is just that close"?

"It could be a bit of both love". He helped her out of the car and she was dump founded. She could believe it, she knew this place, she dreamt of it, thought of it but never had the courage to go back. This was where everything ended and stared for her, she shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be here.

She stood at the front of the mansion unmoved and tense. Enzo who was warpig on about her being here again turned only to see her shaking.

"We shouldn't be here, you know that. Why would you do such a thing? It's not safe, it never was".

"Calm down love, I know it's not safe, but I have been planning this for months now. You see the driver there, he's a witch and we have been working together to make today possible and safe. Also, he doesn't know anything and he has sworn the witches oath to me. It is okay and..." He couldn't continue because the door opened and there he was, looking as handsome as his father with a smile that clearly is her mother's.

"Oh my God, he's gotten so big" Bonnie cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi y'all, I know it's been forever but here I am again with the latest chapter.

As always, your thoughts is always welcome. Thank you for all your support so far, you are more than appreciated.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Beauty is in the eyes of the Beholder**

 **ENZO**

There was never a doubt about her beauty, you would be blind to not see or know it but the residents of Mystic Falls have been blind to her beauty. For him, she was too good, still is and she for sure deserve better than him; a boy left to die by his own father. Her beauty was not skin deep. For him, she was and is beautiful but what makes her beautiful was her strength.

Bonnie Bennett was a warrior, a queen, a fighter, a giver and she never and will never stop fighting. She in a way a savior, willing to give herself for the people she loved. Whether deserving or undeserving, everyone deserves second chances is her attitude towards life. Till this day, Enzo is unable to comprehend how someone as true, kind and as good as her could love someone like him. He was selfish, inconsiderate, reckless, I mean he was pretty much a loser but Bonnie Bennett deemed him worthy of her love, her heart and body.

She would go above and beyond for the people she loves and that is inclusive of him. So, if you ask Enzo St. John what makes Bonnie beautiful, it was her strength. The fact that her strength is visible even in the smallest of things, is beyond him. She is nothing short of a warrior queen. No one is able to compare with the beauty that was Bonnie, not his first love, not Lily Salvatore, no one could compare.

Beautiful ones are not yet born is what they say, because he was the only one privy to the secret that she is the Beautiful one. The world can keep waiting but he knows what the truth is. She is here, she has been born and she was is, she was theirs.

* * *

 **BONNIE**

Having spend all her her life giving with no one to give to her, she pretty much kept to giving. It became her constant, the only thing she was sure of, the one thing that stays the same and never changes….that was until Enzo.

He was around, had always been. Following Damon around like a shadow due to their past as prisoners and with Caroline like a lost puppy. They'd spoken more than once, shared a smile but nothing more. Thinking of him now, puts a smile on Bonnie's face and butterflies in her stomach. He make her feel like she is the answer to everything wrong with the world.

He brings to life her fantasy and make her believe again in fairy tales like she did when she was younger. He reminds her everyday that she, Bonnie Bennett is Important, Special, Loved and deserve to be Happy. Happiness for her died when the Salvatores came into town and took away her grams. She had been unhappy for a long time, going through each day with less and less hope for tomorrow. She never thought of the future, because only those who matters think about the future. She was happy awhile with Damon but then, that was short lived once Elena passed.

She went from Grace again to grass, picking up after Damon, and trying to safe Mystic Falls. She was the footstool, the maid cleaning up everyone's mess and without pay. She lived a very sad and predictable life until he came along, turned her world around and changed her perspective towards life.

Enzo broke down her bachelor's pad and built a Mansion in its place. He stood by her regardless of the circumstance. He became her constant, someone she could always count on, a love that remains. He held her while she cried, wiped her tears, became her strength when she felt weakened and was relentless in his pursuit of her happiness. His Love brought to life all that was dead inside of her. Her garden was flourishing again, the flowers blossomed and her grass were greener than ever.

She smiled more, lived more and showed more of who she used to be, all thanks to him. He in a way made a way for her…. His Love made a way and that Love is what keeps her going, even now. The beauty of him, Enzo is Love.


End file.
